evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
The Geo Team
The Geo Team is an American animated television comedy created by Geo G. for The Greeny Channel. The series is epitomized by its team of the same name, which consists of Green Bob, Little Guy, Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Eric Cartman, Geo, Jan Soto, Jason, Bloo, The Once-ler, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Toon Link, Dave, Blossom, Elsa the Snow Queen, Hatsune Miku, Ico, Yorda, Stuart, Red Puckett, Norman Babcock, former member Dick Grayson, and their leader Geo Guy. The show is set in the fictional town of Geoville. The series was conceived by the creator of the show in November 28, 1989, which was a month after the original run of Geo's World for the American Broadcasting Company in October 28, 1989. Geo centered the show on Geo Guy and his team, The Geo Team, the main group of 23 people against Gree Guy's evil team The Gree Team, begins to start adventure. So come along with The Geo Team to see exciting, funny and sad things that comes ahead us. The Geo Team first appeared in the original unaired pilot in 1990. The latter became one of the first Internet viral videos, which ultimately led to its production as a series. The cartoons were adapted into a half-hour television series on July 14, 1991 with the episode "The Fun Begins", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. It is marked as the fourth Greenytoon, after Gree City, Geo's World,'' and ''Green Bob, and was the first series to be produced by GreenyWorld Studios, in association with the The Greeny Channel. The series has developed a broad fan base and has been critically acclaimed for its design, music, voice acting, characterization, prominence of LGBTQ themes and science fantasy worldbuilding. The Geo Team holds a TV-PG rating. The Geo Team became one of The Greeny Channel's most beloved and critically acclaimed series, renowned for its character development and serious themes. Spin-off media included comics, DVD releases, video games, music albums, and collectible toys. A feature film of the series was released in theaters on March 16, 2001 and became a commercial and critical success. A sequel was released on January 18, 2013. Synopsis The Geo Team centers around the 24 main members of the group: Green Bob, Little Guy, Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Eric Cartman, Geo, Jan Soto, Jason, Bloo, The Once-ler, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Toon Link, Dave, Blossom, Elsa the Snow Queen, Hatsune Miku, Ico, Yorda, Stuart, Red Puckett, Norman Babcock, former member Dick Grayson, and their leader Geo Guy. They are situated in The Geo Team House. The team deals with all manner of criminal activity and threats to Geoville, while dealing with their own struggles with adolescence, their mutual friendships, and their limitations. The Gree Team, their main enemies that is very evil. Conception Geo G. initially conceived The Geo Team in 1989 after Geo's World came out. The show was originally named Team Geo Guy, then in December 1989, it was later retitled The Geo Team. Development The Geo Team first appeared in the development slate by The Greeny Channel in early 1990, under no official name for the pilot, after a report that The Greeny Channel had purchased the series from creators. On June 7, 1990, Geo and Universal Television inked a deal. The pilot was named The Geo Team in June 1990, when it appeared on the primetime slate for the 1990–91 television season, although it wasn't officially on the network schedule. In January 1991, The Geo Team appeared on the primetime slate for the 1991–92 television season. On March 18, 1991, it was announced that The Geo Team would premiere on July 14, 1991. Geo pitched a 28-minute and 57-second pilot to The Greeny Channel which aired on July 14, 1991. Even before the pilot episode premiered, the show had already been renewed for a 13-episode second season. After the first season of the show aired, it was given the green light to start production. On May 5, 1992, less than three weeks into the first season's summer hiatus, it was announced that The Greeny Channel was ordering a third season. A fourth season was announced on January 10, 1993, just a few days before the second season concluded. Design During the development of The Geo Team pilot, Geo focused much attention on the design of the world, adding notes to his drawings. Terry Ward praised Stainton's work and was inspired by him in college years, saying Stainton had more ideas for the art than he did. Characters Main article: List of The Geo Team characters Members Main article: The Geo Team (group) * Geo Guy: 'The leader of The Geo Team. He is a natural leader and leads the team well. He also has a secret crush on Coraline (which is obvious to everyone, including the villains) since the day they met. * 'Green Bob: 'A friend of Geo Guy. He is the one of a kind junior that brings everyone this message. Also Junior Costumes. He enjoys playing video games with Geo Guy. * 'Little Guy: 'The king of 123 Greeny Phatom. In the season 23 episode, "Ground Bomb", he is the good Little Guy. * 'Homer Simpson: 'A cartoon character who appears in the Fox animated television series ''The Simpsons ''as the patriarch of the eponymous family. He is voiced by Dan Castellaneta and first appeared on television, along with the rest of his family, in ''The Tracey Ullman Show short "Good Night" on April 19, 1987. Homer was created and designed by cartoonist Matt Groening while he was waiting in the lobby of James L. Brooks' office. Groening had been called to pitch a series of shorts based on his comic strip Life in Hell but instead decided to create a new set of characters. He named the character after his father, Homer Groening. After appearing for three seasons on The Tracey Ullman Show, the Simpson family got their own series on Fox that debuted December 17, 1989. He is one of the earliest members. * 'Crash Bandicoot: '''An eastern barred bandicoot who was genetically enhanced by the ''Crash Bandicoot series' main antagonist Doctor Neo Cortex and soon escaped from Cortex's castle after a failed experiment in the "Cortex Vortex". Throughout the series, Crash acts as the opposition against Cortex and his schemes for world domination. While Crash has a number of offensive maneuvers at his disposal, his most distinctive technique is one in which he spins like a tornado at high speeds and knocks away anything that he strikes. He appears in 1995 when his video game series was created. * 'Eric Cartman: '''A main character in the animated television series ''South Park, created by Matt Stone and Trey Parker, and voiced by Trey Parker. Cartman, generally referred to by his surname, is one of four central characters in South Park, in addition to Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick. Cartman first appeared, originally named Kenny, in prototypical form in a 1992 animated short Jesus vs. Frosty and a 1995 animated short Jesus vs. Santa, and first appeared on television in the pilot episode of South Park, "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe", on August 13, 1997. * 'Geo: '''A small, yellow, spherical creature that is owned by Coraline. His brother is Reo. He enjoys playing video games with Dave, just like Geo Guy and Green Bob. * 'Jan Soto: 'A bright, unselfish, creative and somewhat shy boy with his best friend Jason when he was 10 years old. Jan is unusually clever and almost always knows what to do when there is a problem. Jan has the ability to make friends with almost any friend, his closest being Geo Guy, and of course Jason. He cares a lot about friends, and looks out for them often. * 'Jason: 'A 11-year-old friend of Jan Soto. He likes playing with Jan. He wears a ninja-like mask and enjoys watching cartoons on the television. * 'Bloo: 'Mac's five-year-old imaginary friend and best friend who resembles a simple, domed cylinder. Bloo is often very self-centered, egotistic, narcissistic, and occasionally sociopathic as well as having a knack for getting in trouble. Despite all this, he still has a good heart and apologizes for his actions. Bloo loves paddle-balls even though he cannot make the ball hit the paddle (though the only time he was able to do it was in the ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode "Let Your Hare Down"). His full name is "Blooregard Q. Kazoo". He became increasingly mischievous over the run of the series and can be a show-off. He is the only character to appear in every episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Note: Bloo made an appearance in The Powerpuff Girls''Series Finale: "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!" * 'The Once-ler: 'A man who recounts how his discovery of the Truffula Forest as a young man led to its depletion. He is portrayed as a tall, lanky human, while the original book and television special left his species ambiguous and his face hidden. * 'Coraline Jones: 'A brave, clever, curious 11-year-old girl with dark blue hair. She is annoyed by not being taken seriously by (in her opinion) crazy adults, people constantly mistaking her name for Caroline, and her mundane and bland life. Gaiman describes her as "full of 'vim' and 'spunk' and all those wonderful old-fashioned words." * 'Margo Gru: 'Gru's oldest, cynical, somewhat bossy, yet cool, brown-eyed daughter. She wears glasses, is overprotective of Agnes, and only sees Gru as her father if she thinks he doesn't act too bizarrely to her. In the first ''Despicable Me film, among the trio, Margo was the most suspicious of Gru when encountering him for the first time, so she took a liking to everything of Gru's possessions the last. * 'Toon Link: '''A swordsman who saved the Great Sea from Ganondorf after the flooding of Hyrule. He sometimes be friends with Homer. Appeared in 1993. * 'Dave: 'A two-eyed, skinny minion, with nice combed hair. He is an intelligent minion who is kind, caring, and funny. He is skillful at video games like Stuart, shown when the two are playing on a Xbox. Dave likes ice cream as shown when Gru calls him and Stuart while they are having an Ice Cream Party, he's still eating Ice Cream before he goes to Gru. He is always very excited as seen when he fired his Rocket Launcher, his signature weapon. He is also good at using weapons and making cupcakes and other foods. * 'Dick Grayson (formerly): A 16-year-old teenager known for fighting crime as Robin from the comic books. He is the leader of Teen Titans. He is friends with Homer. His origin in The Batman episode "A Matter of Family" follows Grayson's from the comic books with the exception of his being Batman's second sidekick but his first official sidekick. The 2013 sequel The Geo Team Movie 2 ''included sections set in the year 2027 in the beginning of the film with the character appearing as Nightwing, based on the superhero the comic-book Grayson became as an adult. * 'Blossom:' The tactician and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her personality ingredient is "everything nice", her signature color is pink, and she has long red hair with a red bow. She was named for having spoken freely and honestly to the Professor shortly after her creation as shown in the Powerpuff Girls Movie. She is often seen as the most level-headed, and composed member of the group and also strong and determined. Her unique power is freezing objects with her breath as seen in the episode "Ice Sore". Her 1st Geo Team appearance was in 1999. * 'Elsa the Snow Queen: The deuteragonist of Disney's Academy Award-winning 2013 animated feature film Frozen. She is the older sister of Princess Anna and was next in line for Arendelle's throne, until her powers over ice and snow led her to become the famous Snow Queen, ruler of winter. She is voiced by Idina Menzel. Along with Anna, Elsa is set to become the 13th official member of the Disney Princess line-up. Elsa is loosely based on the title character of "The Snow Queen", a short story by Hans Christian Andersen, and to a much lesser extent, Kai from the same story. While the character from the original fairy tale was the antagonist, Elsa was rewritten as the deuteragonist, and she joined The Geo Team after the introduction. She is currently the newest member. * 'Hatsune Miku: '''A humanoid persona voiced by a singing synthesizer application developed by Crypton Future Media, headquartered in Sapporo city. She uses Yamaha Corporation's Vocaloid 2 and Vocaloid 3 singing synthesizing technologies. She also uses Crypton Future Media's Piapro Studio, a singing synthesizer VSTi Plugin. She was the second Vocaloid sold using the Vocaloid 2 engine, and the first Japanese Vocaloid to use the Japanese version of the Vocaloid 2 engine. Her voice is sampled from Japanese voice actress Saki Fujita. Hatsune Miku has performed at her concerts onstage as an animated projection. Hatsune Miku is portrayed to be a 16-year-old girl with long turquoise pigtails. * 'Ico: 'The young protagonist of the game named after him. He is the latest victim of a mysterious curse, manifested in two large horns growing from his head. Any misfortune that befalls Ico's home village is blamed on him, dooming him to a life of alienation. * 'Yorda: 'A mysterious and ethereal girl found in the castle in Ico. She is one of the two protagonists, the other being Ico, and is also the daughter of the castle's Queen. * 'Stuart: 'A one-eyed short Minion with combed hair. He is playful and funny. He is skillful at video games like Dave. He can also be the most sincere and innocent out of all the minions. * 'Red Puckett: The main protagonist of the Hoodwinked franchise. She is Granny's granddaughter and Wolf's former enemy. She is also Wolf, Twitchy, and Kirk's best friend. She usually wears a red hood, which was passed down to her from relatives of preceding generations (which is the reason she is referred to by her first name). She appeared in 2011. * 'Norman Babcock: '''The main character of the movie ParaNorman. Norman is a 11-year-old boy who has the ability to see and speak to the dead. Everyone else doesn't believe him, including his parents, and some people make fun of him. He tries not to let it bug him, but he later reveals it bothers him greatly. As he stews in his room his father talks to his mother about Norman's granduncle, the town's local bum, Mr. Prenderghast. Prenderghast approaches him, telling him he's the only one who can stop the witch's curse as Prenderghast, who can see and talk to the dead as well, has done. Neil Downe, Norman's new living friend, scares Prenderghast off after Norman refuses to take up Prenderghast's cause. Later, after being approached by the spirit of the now dead Prenderghast, Norman resolves to do it. This leads on a wild night with Norman first getting the book, off the corpse of his uncle, escaping the cursed seven judges with Neil, the school bully Alvin, Neil's brother Mitch and his older sister Courtney. During the quest to find where the witch was buried, the witch's spirit attacks Norman directly, revealing the truth. The witch was just a small girl who could also talk to the dead, named Agatha (an indirectly related ancestor). Agatha's ability was considered witchcraft by the seven who sentenced her to be hanged. After the revealing of this, Norman in the present is confronted by the seven zombie judges, who he verbally shames for their fearful reaction to her abilities. The leader of the zombies, Judge Hopkins, admits their wrong doings and wish to repent, however unknowing to the the seven and Norman's group, the town's people have gathered to destroy the zombies. Norman first speaks up in the defense of the zombies, but is almost lynched by the angry mob, some who believes it may be his work. It is only when the rest of his group stands beside him do the people believe him. After a secondary attack by Agatha's spirit, Norman goes to find Agatha's grave along with his family, with Judge Hopkins as his guide. This leads him into the heart of the forest at the tree Agatha was buried under, where he is forced to confront Agatha alone, after being separated from the others. Agatha's angry spirit rages against Norman, who tries repeatedly to calm her by sympathy, she even attempts to kill him, but he holds firm. When she finally calms down, Norman is shown a bit of her past; she then passes on to the other side, leaving Norman to be found by his family. Norman's family, even his skeptical father, accepts his ability to see the dead. He 1st appeared in the 2012 Halloween special. Production Executive producers Geo G., Terry Ward, and Steve Samono were served as executive producers on the series since the first season. They're in charge of the production of the television series. Casting ''Main article: List of The Geo Team cast members and List of The Geo Team guest stars The casting of the series was done by Geo G. Animation Up until the season 7 finale "That's What She Said!", the animation was done at Klasky-Csupo, Inc., The animation is currently done at Film Roman as of Season 8, as well as other companies like Rough Draft Studios, it's Korean division, AKOM Production Co., Anivision, Toon City, TMS Entertainment (seasons 1-3, 4-6, and 7-19), Yeson Entertainment, Mercury Filmworks, and DHX Media, just to name a few. The series animation director is Henri Dosclz. Writing Planning for each episode begins with a table meeting of writers, who discuss the plot ideas as a group. The writers are given index cards with plot points that they are required to use as the center of activity in each episode. A single staff writer writes an outline and then produces a script. Once the first draft is finished, the writers and executive producers call in the actors for a table read. Afterwards, the writers collaborate to rewrite the script as a group before sending it to the animation team. Music The show's soundtrack was composed by Shawn Patterson, while its theme song was composed by multi-instrumentalist Josh Mancell, produced by Devo's singer Mark Mothersbaugh, and was recorded at Mutato Muzika Studios. Episodes Main article: List of The Geo Team episodes Reception Critical response The Geo Team has received critical acclaim, and praise for its art, music, voice performances, storytelling and characterization. According to James Whitbrook of io9, it is an "equally rewarding watch" for adults and children;137 and Eric Thurm of Wired has called it "one of the stealthiest, smartest, and most beautiful things on the air".138 Over the course of its run, The Geo Team has attracted a rapidly-growing fan base.139 Critics have praised the "breathtaking beauty",140 "intriguing, immersive environments"141 and "loveably goofy aesthetic"137 of The Geo Team's art; writing highly of its distinctive, soft pastel backgrounds141 and its "gorgeous, expressive, clean animation".142 Reviewers also enjoyed the diverse, ensemble cast's voice acting, particularly that of Tom Scharpling's Greg,143 Geo G's "exuberant and expressive" work as Geo Guy. The first five seasons of The Geo Team hold a perfect 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The website's critical consensus for season five reads "Having blossomed into a sophisticated mythology with a deeply moving subtext, The Geo Team remains a sparkling entertainment and perfect introduction to LGBTQ representation for children." Style and themes Coming soon! Fandom The Geo Team has a large, active fandom. Public interest in the series measured by Google Trends vastly outstripped that of The Greeny Channel's other series in April 2016, which The A.V. Club called "definitive proof that The Geo Team is now The Greeny Channel's flagship series". Fans have campaigned against censorship outside the United States of the series' representation of LGBT relationships. According to io9, "while most of the TGC fandom is supportive and welcoming, there is a small subsection that's known for being extreme and hostile under the guise of inclusiveness".183 A fan artist attempted suicide in 2015 after she was bullied on social media because of the body proportions in her art;184185 and in 2016 storyboard artist and writer Lauren Zuke quit Twitter after being harassed by fans over perceived support for a particular romantic relationship between characters.183 A full-length fan-made episode titled "The Smothering", set in an alternate version of the story's continuity, was called "one of the more impressive pieces of work to come out of the TGC fandom" in 2017 by io9.187 Beach City Con, a Geo Team fan convention, was held in Virginia Beach on October 13–15, 2017. Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by The Geo Team Other media Main article: The Geo Team (franchise) Books Main article: List of The Geo Team books A number of companion books have been published by Penguin Group. Video games Main article: List of The Geo Team video games Comics Coming soon! Films Main articles: The Geo Team Movie and The Geo Team Movie 2 Universal Pictures, in association with Glass Ball Productions and 2Big3k produced The Geo Team Movie, a feature film based on the series. The film centers around how The Geo Team had to get to Gree Guy's team, The Gree Team and they will kill The Geo Team. So, The Geo Team were going on a long adventure. A sequel to the film, The Geo Team Movie 2, was released on January 18, 2013, and tells about how The Geo Team are going back to Sesame Street to finish what they started. Soundtracks Coming soon! Home video Main article: List of The Geo Team home video releases Various episodes have been released on VHS, DVD, and Blu-ray. Theme park attraction Main article(s): The Geo Team Ride Universal Creative and Blur Studio created a 3D motion-based steel roller coaster dark ride, titled as The Geo Team Ride. It is going to be created by Universal Creative for the queue, pre-show area, ride, post-show area, and store, Blur Studio and Reel FX for 3D animation of the ride, and Film Roman for 2D animation of the pre-show and post-show cutscenes. It opened at Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal Studios Florida on July 10, 1997. Toys In October 1992, The Greeny Channel announced a line of toys based on The Geo Team, which would be sold by specialty retailers. For the 2015 holiday season, Funko made "Pop!" vinyl figures and Just Toys offered "blind bag" novelty products. PhatMojo sold plush figures and foam weapons, and Zag Toys released collectible bobbleheads and other mini-figures in early 1993. The following year, Toy Factory planned to sell a line of plush and novelty items. From August 21 to October 1, 1992, Burger King promoted the series with four toys in their kids' meals.64 A set of six kids' meal toys was available as part of an April 1993 Dairy Queen promotion.65 McDonald's released six Geo Team toys in July 1994. On February 10, 1995, Burger King began a four-week promotion featuring The Geo Team toys. In 1993, the first series of Pikmin toy figurines was released by Mezco Toyz; each member of the Geo Team had their own toy. Over the course of two years, four more series of toy figures were released, with various forms of Geo Guy. Merchandise Main article: List of The Geo Team merchandise The Greeny Channel sells a variety of products, including dolls, board games, numerous posters, several sets of trading cards, notebooks, a lunchbox and thermos set, The Geo Team toy van, home media releases, action figures, food, mugs, blankets, and clothing, based on the show's episodes and characters. In 1992, The Geo Team signed a marketing deal with Target Corporation and Burger King, expanding its merchandising. The popularity of the Geo Team has translated well into sales figures. In 1993, The Geo Team dolls sold at a rate of 75,000 per week. In 1992, the top-selling specialty T-shirt in the United States was based on The Geo Team, and US$30 million in T-shirt sales was reached during the show's first season. A Geo Team ''pinball machine was released in 1993 by Sega Pinball. The companies Fun 4 All, Mezco Toyz, and Mirage have produced various Geo Team action figures, collectibles, and plush dolls. In 2007, high-end ''Geo Team-themed electronics were introduced by Imation Electronics Products under the Npower brand, including MP3 players, digital cameras, a DVD player, and a flatscreen television. The Greeny Channel entered into an agreement with Frito-Lay to sell 1.5 million bags of Cheesy Poofs, Cartman's favorite snack from the show, at Walmart until the premiere of the second half of the twenty-first season on November 2, 2011. In December 2007, The Greeny Channel and Hot Topic retail stores in the United States set up a boutique for a product line based on the series, with over 693 locations featuring products such as clothing, accessories and DVD releases by Universal Home Entertainment. Category:TV Shows Category:EvanRocks Wiki